Días normales en el host club
by Inu Itz
Summary: Pequeñas historias días normale en la cotidiana vida de los host, pero manteniendo el mismo humor e interes de siempre; una de humor, otra de suspenso al tener como clienta una amiga de la infancia de Haruhi; y un Kyouya enamorado...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bueno, aqui Itzcatqui, aunque la mayoría me conoce como Inu Itz, como ya se dieron cuenta, soy algo baka con ello de pon

Bueno bueno, aqui Itzcatqui, aunque la mayoría me conoce como Inu Itz, como ya se dieron cuenta, soy algo baka con ello de poner títulos a las historias, pero el chiste es el contenido de estas, que espero les llegue a gustar, son pequeños escritos que hago en mis momentos de ocio, a ninguno le he prestado mas de 30 minutos en escribirlo, por esos son cortos,

Una clienta inesperada

La sala de música ya no podía mas con tanta clienta que se tenia dentro de esta, los pobres jóvenes anfitriones tenían que arreglárselas para tener a tanta estudiante a su alrededor y poder atenderles a la perfección; una buena idea el tema que escogieron para aquel día, rápidamente había llamado la atención de toda la escuela, y las ganancias de los videos que vendía Kyouya, eran altas, todo saldría a la perfección, o eso se pensaba durante que pasaba la tarde...

Pero algo llegaría a cambiarles el buen tiempo del día, una nueva alumna se asomaba por la puerta principal del club, observando, algo asustada, lo que acontecía dentro de este, preguntándose el por que se encontraban tantas personas dentro de la sala, y por que, principalmente, los congregados de este lugar, la mayoría eran mujeres, si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, solo habían unos 7 hombres, entre ellos, uno que se le hacia conocido, de no ser por que no podía ver a causa de tanto gentío, se podría asegurar si su hipótesis era correcta...

Con un paso algo tambaleante por los nervios, se infiltra exitosamente al club, perdiéndose entre tanta clienta, que con trabajo, por esto mismo, lograba abrirse paso entre tanto griterío y desmayo de las jóvenes, llegando a pocos metros de aquel alumno que le había llamado la atención desde un principio, un joven no muy alto, de cabellera castaña, y de unos grandes ojos, con sus orbes casi del mismo color de su cabello; viéndole desde lejos, parecía una mujer, y de cerca mas, ¿seria acaso algún clon masculino de su amiga Haruhi? eso tenia que descubrirlo con sus propios ojos, sin embargo, y por suerte para los host, la joven llega a tropezar con Kyouya, que algo cansando va a buscar un reconfortante tiempo de descanso en el sillón...

-Pe...perdón joven- la nueva alumna baja la cabeza algo apenada delante de su obstáculo, un alumno de gran altura para ella, temiéndole a la presencia de este-

-Eres nueva en estos lugares-el joven se ajusta las gafas, mostrando su tierna pero gélida sonrisa, desde un principio sabia de la presencia de una nueva alumna en la escuela, pero no tenia idea si esta llegaría a presentarse al club -déjeme presentarme hime, mi nombre es Kyouya Ootori, y soy uno de los miembros del host club, me será todo un honor atenderle- realiza una sutil reverencia frente a la nueva estudiante

La joven solo responde al saludo del anfitrión con una tímida sonrisa, asegurándose de no perder de vista al joven que asegura ser una perfecta copia de su excompañera Haruhi, que por tan insistencia de mantener la mirada en esté, tanto Kyouya, como Haruhi, logran percatarse de a quien ve la nueva clienta

-Así que le ha llamado la atención nuestro host "natural", si, es ya es muy conocido en el club, Fujioka Haruji, uno de nuestros mejores miembros, ¿le gustaría ser clienta de el?- no muy común en Kyouya el pronunciar aquellas palabras de Haruhi, sobre todo su nombre completo, delante de la clientela, pero el tenia un nuevo objetivo con esto, que su día fuese algo interesante por la nueva aparición, si sus datos no eran incorrectos, la nueva señorita había estado unos años en primaria junto a Haruhi-

-¿Has dicho Haruhi…. Fujioka Haruhi? –la joven no podía creerlo, acaso, ¿era ella su amiga de la infancia?, su compañera de primaria, a la cual tuvo que dejar al salir de dicho nivel escolar, puesto que su familia tenia problemas económicos, que rápidamente se habían arreglado y que incluso, lograron mejorarlos, siendo ahora ella futura heredera de una gran fortuna acumulada por su padre –pero si…. Ella... –la nueva alumna no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que Tamaki ya le había detenido al ver lo que sucedía, tomándole del mentón para que solo prestase atención a su presencia, y olvidara a Haruhi-

-¿Sucede algo princesa? - la joven solo mira al nuevo sujeto con nerviosismo y timidez, sonrojándose un tanto por el acto de esté, tratando de alejarse, lo cual se le es impedido por la otra mano de Tamaki, que le rodea por la cintura- olvídese de semejante plebeyo hime, que yo, un Rey, me he quedado hinoptizado por su belleza, y si lo que busca es un esclavo, usted ya tiene prisionero a mi palpitante corazón- con esa y muchas otras frases, Tamaki se las ingeniaba para poder ir alejando a la nueva clienta de Haruhi-

Los gemelos, asegurándose de que nadie mas les veía, tomaron a Honey y lo vistieron similar a Haruhi, escondiendo a esta última en la habitación trasera del club, para asegurarse de que así pasara todo peligro. Para las clientas, el ver al lolita vestido como uno de sus compañeros, lo tomaban como un juego, e incluso, les llegaba a gustar el ver de aquella forma al pequeño anfitrión, mientras que para la nueva alumna, que se había logrado escapar de entre los brazos de Tamaki, con un buen golpe en la cara, veía algo confusa a lo que creía que era Haruhi, notando las grandes diferencias del joven anterior, al nuevo.

-Aquel chico…-dice algo confundida la nueva alumna, si, no podía dudarlo, aquel joven que había visto antes era su amiga Haruhi, que aunque llevaba años sin la oportunidad de verle, no podía olvidar sus grandes ojos, característicos de ella…- Haruhi es feliz aquí ¿verdad?- pregunta casi susurrando, como si solo fuesen para ella aquellas palabras; no recordaba algún día en que su amiga se mostrara feliz, sobre todo por lo de su madre, teniendo que cargar grandes responsabilidades durante su infancia, impidiendo así que lograra pasar toda su niñez como era debido…. –

-Si princesa, Haruhi es feliz en este lugar, o eso es lo que queremos creer – menciona el joven de cabellera dorada, tomándose la mejilla, enrojecida por el golpe, con la mano correspondiente, observando tanto a la nueva alumna como a Honey imitando a su hija- por eso le pido, no mencione nada, si gusta, podemos permitirle el hablar mas al rato con ella, pero por favor, no diga nada hasta conocer los motivos- el joven gira su rostro a donde sabe que se encuentra oculta su compañera, mostrando preocupación en sus ojos-

-No se preocupe joven, no diré nada, su felicidad es lo que me interesa, y veo que solo así, sonríe con sinceridad- tras pronuncias estas palabras, la estudiante da media vuelta, decidiendo a irse del lugar-

-¡Espera!- saliendo de donde se encontraba escondida, Haruhi corre hasta donde su vieja amiga, ella le había reconocido desde el primer momento que le vio, pero no sabia como actuar, ni que hacer, siendo las ultimas palabras de su compañera las que le animaron a hablarle de nuevo- te extrañe- pronuncia a la estudiante, abrazándole con lagrimas en los ojos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que entre gritos, las jóvenes solo observaban lo sucedido, mientras los hombres observaban emocionados la escena, por excepción de Kyouya, quien aprovechaba para tomar foto tras foto a las dos amigas-

Al día siguiente, a los que continuaban a este, todo continuaba normal en el Host club, salvo que ahora contaban con una nueva clienta, que muchas ocasiones se encontraba con Haruhi, platicando de aquellos momentos que pasaron juntas, siendo en un lugar apartado para que el resto de las clientas no les llegara a escuchar, y sobre todo, los anfitriones contaban con una nueva amiga, y una nueva oportunidad para que Haruhi pudiera sacar su parte femenina, algo que anhelaba Tamaki, pero que, no llegaba a suceder, continuando todo bajo la "rutina normal" que ellos acostumbraban a llevar.


	2. Chapter 2

Je, espero les guste esta historia, la primera que intento sobre algún romance, aunque no se si sea bueno, ya que prefiero el

Je, espero les guste esta historia, la primera que intento sobre algún romance, aunque no se si sea bueno, ya que prefiero el humor, ne, bueno, creo que me sale mucho mejor el escribir sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero, vale vale, les dejo este pequeño fic,.

El delirio en un resfriado

El clima helado no era de ayuda para el resfriado del joven, teniendo la necesidad de quedarse otro día en cama, algo fastidiado por llevar así una semana entera, y frustrado, que por ser conocidos por los mejores hospitales del lugar, su familia no pudiera curarle un simple resfriado común. El tercer Ootori, como un león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro por su larga recamara, buscando una forma de poder distraerse, y tratar de sacar de su mente lo que en ese momento estaría haciendo Tamaki con los fondos del club, algo que con trabajos había logrado administra con el paso del tiempo, temiendo que todo su esfuerzo fuese derrumbado en un solo día, y peor le era una semana entera.

Con pasos mas rápidos y desesperados, el joven seguía tratando de pensar en otra cosa, ya no soportaba la idea de estar encarcelado en su recamara, se sentía perfectamente bien, ¿cual era el motivo de retenerle un solo día mas?, pero aunque tratara de hacer algo, las ordenes de su hermana eran de gran poder, obligándolo a quedar otro día en tan aburrido y gélido lugar, con unas paredes mas frías que el mismo clima, sobretodo, por la ausencia de alguien que le acompañase, el estar rodeado de la servidumbre no era lo mismo, haciendo vagar en sus pensamientos, de cierto modo, extrañaba el estar en el club, con sus amigos, tratando de ver la mejor forma de organizar los temas que su "rey" le encargaba, y el como idear mejores planes que este….

Con un suspiro, el joven decide tomar asiento al filo de la cama, de ser sincero, su cabeza daba vueltas, lo mejor, era tomar un merecido descanso después de tantos días de trabajo, y después, con las energías renovadas, poder planear la mejor forma de recuperar los gastos realizados por Tamaki durante esos días, siendo en parte, algo reconfortante la idea de tener un trabajo al regresar al colegio, aparte de tener que ponerse al corriente de las clases, pero para el, eso no ocasionaba el mínimo problema en sus deberes.

Otro suspiro logra salir del cansado cuerpo del joven, algo mas se encontraba en su mente, y no eran sus buenos momentos en el club, o su estresante trabajo; era algo a lo que él le temía, desde el momento en que le vio cruzar la puerta principal del host club, no solo robándose una mirada de él, si no que también parte de su corazón… -¿En que me encuentro pensando?- ¿que juegos tan pesados el jugaba su mente?, no, el no podía enamorarse, no lo tenia permitido…

Sin poder soportar el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento, el joven se deja caer en la cama, que al cerrar sus ojos, deja vagando su mente en el club, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su tranquila y relajada expresión, perdiéndose por un momento en sus incoherentes sueños, los cuales, le muestran nuevamente la figura de aquella persona, de su deseo subconsciente, y últimamente, conciente, orillándolo esto ultimo, a tener que prestar mas atención a los cálculos de los fondos del club, para poder entretener su mente en algo, y evitar que esta sea dominada por el corazón ….-NO- el joven se levanta de un brinco de la cama, sintiéndose nuevamente aquel fuerte mareo, que lo obliga a caerse en la cama, sin tener otra opción que ver una y otra vez esa hermosa figura que se encuentra grabada en su corazón y pensamientos desde un tiempo atrás, deleitado por su dulce sonrisa, y su personalidad, que aunque para muchos llegase a ser extraña por sus gustos, a el le lograba fascinar….ya era tarde, ya no podía controlarse, y ya se encontraba todo claro, en aquel momento comprendió, él, "el demonio de sangre fría" se había enamorado….


	3. Chapter 3

Solo…

Sólo…. ¡¿un día normal?!

-Mh- fue lo único que salio de la boca del joven, al ver desierta la sala de música, comprendía el por que la ausencia de los gemelos, si uno se enferma, el otro no lo abandona hasta que se recupere; sobre "honey" le era normal, con una gran carie en la boca, no tenia de otra mas que descansar en casa un tiempo, debido al dolor; pero, lo que llegaba a extrañarle, era la ausencia de tamaki y kyouya, sobre todo de este ultimo, ¿cual era la razón por la que no estaban?, lo ignoraba...

Sin tener mas remedio, el club ese día se encontraría cerrado, caminando con pesadez y lentitud a la puerta principal de la sala, pero, justo antes de girar la perilla, el ruido de unos motores resuenan por toda la sala, llamando la atención del joven al piso que se va subiendo, dejando ver la silueta de una de sus compañeras con un disfraz, tal ves, algún cosplay, una otaku, ¿que no se podía esperar de ella?

-Hahahahaha- la risa de la joven resuena por todo el lugar, viendo al único presente- Mori, ¿y los demás?- el joven solo levanta los hombros para demostrar que lo ignoraba, regresando su vista a la puerta, de repente, un grito ahogado del salón contiguo, llama la atención de los dos- HARUHI-KUN!!- grita Renge al reconocer la voz de uno de sus host favoritos, corriendo a la puerta del salón de magia oscura, sin percatarse de que Mori ya se encontraba cerca de esta, siendo más rápido por su altura-

Al abrir la puerta, el grito se hace mas fuerte, asustando a la joven estudiante que al momento, abraza a su compañero, secundado por un pequeño grito.

-No te preocupes- son las únicas palabras del joven, que con seguridad, da un paso dentro del salón contiguo, para después emprender una carrera a donde cree que provienen los gritos, siendo seguido por Renge, que por el miedo, prefiere no separarse de el-

La oscuridad era total en los largos pasillos de la sala, pero esto no importaba al joven y a su acompañante, que decididos, esperaban el encontrar a su amiga Haruhi, que posiblemente, estaría en peligro; otro grito ahogado suena por los pasillos, estremeciendo a Renge -Yo te protegeré- dice Mori al verle asustada, continuando con la larga carrera hasta el cuarto de donde provenían los gritos, quedando paralizados los dos al ver la escena...

Haruhi, de quien provenían dichos gritos, no estaba mas que riéndose a carcajadas, ahogando estas por el no poder contenerse, el lugar, era lo que modificaba aquellas risas por gritos, pero esto no era el motivo de quedarse anonadados, el hecho de ver a Tamaki tratando de imitar a uno de los gemelos, junto con Kyouya, era lo que les llego a impactar, soltándose a carcajadas Renge, mientras que Mori, solo regresa a su habitual expresión seria, viendo la escena con tranquilidad, la cual, se realizaba especialmente para la pequeña hermana de Nekosawa...


End file.
